Fading Into Memory
by DONT INJURE THE GINGER
Summary: "The love of my life called me by the wrong name and then a psychopath forced me to try to kill myself. All in all, yeah, I think that was a pretty bad day." Mary Macdonald wasn't a girl you would typically remember, but after a series of events that leaves her broken she realizes that she has no choice but to put herself back together - and this time she wouldn't be forgotten.
1. i

Mary Macdonald stood in front of the mirror, a frown evident on her face as she pressed her skirt down with her sweaty palms.

"Do you think it's too much?" she anxiously asked. Lily Evans' beaming face shone into the mirror from behind her nervous friend.

"You look _lush_, Mary! I've told you before that a little mascara here and a little lip gloss there and you're a walking bombshell! Sirius Black won't even know what's hit him!" said Lily with a firm nod. Mary smiled fondly at her friend's reflection before spinning around a nod nodding. She grabbed her school bag and held out an arm.

"May I have the pleasure of walking you to breakfast, Lady Evans?" Lily let out an unattractive giggle snort and bowed.

"Oh, why of course! How chivalrous of you!" The two girls made their way downstairs arm in arm, with Marry stiffening more and more as she reached the last step, her eyes searching for a particular head of black hair. She jumped and yelped as she felt a pinch on her arm. "Stop worrying! He's finally noticed you, yeah? After how _cozy_ you two were last night, I doubt he'll even be able to keep his hands off of you!" said Lily with a suggestive wink as she dragged a smiling Mary out of the common room. Mary couldn't help but think back to the previous night in question where Sirius and herself had retreatd to a corner of the common room. She'd been beside herself with joy as the boy she'd crushed on for over two years started flirting with her. And when he kissed her… oh! Mary felt herself warming up just thinking of his lips on her own, his lips on her cheeks, his lips on her neck…

As the two girls reached the entrance hall, Mar frowned as the Marauders - nor Sirius - were in sight. The two girls sat down with Alice Stone and Marlene McKinnon.

"Sirius will faint when he sees yeh," said Marlene with a wink, biting into her pancakes. Mary blushed and shook her head.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive!" whispered Alice loudly. Mary could have given herself whiplash at how quickly she turned her head to the entrance. Sure enough, the Marauders were walking to the Gryffindor sleepily. James spotted them - much to Lily's disappointment if her groan was anything to go by - and sat with them. Mary wiped her palms on her skirt and grabbed a piece of toast, giving her giggling friends a dirty look. Sirius sat opposite of her, while Remus sat next to her, Peter next to him, and James on Sirius' other side.

"Morning girls!" said James brightly. The girls chirped back their hello's - all save for Lily who blatantly ignored the bespectacled boy. Lily nudged Mary harshly causing the girl to hiss and give a look to her feisty friend. Lily nodded encouragingly towards Sirius. She caught the eye of Alice, who winked at her, and Marlene, who gave her a thumbs up. Mary turned to the boy in front, only to be met with Sirius' steely gaze.

"Can you pass the butter, Molly?"

Everyone at the table froze.

Mary's own eyes widened in hurt. She stopped thinking, breathing, and rose up out of her seat without hesitation, grabbing her bag and escaping the Great Hall as quickly as she could. She sucked in a deep breath, refusing to cry about it as she wiped the lip gloss off her lips with the back of her hand. She headed towards the dungeons, deciding Slughorn wouldn't berate her for being early to Potions.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Mary Mac. Are you lost mudblood?" Mary froze as she was face to face with Severus Snape, Judas Avery, Ezra Yaxley, and Darius Mulciber. Mary grabbed her wand but was met with laughter.

"Aw, look, the mudblood bitch thinks she's strong enough to take us all on…" Judas teased with a smirk.

"I'm just going to Potions," said Mary in an uncharacteristically firm voice.

"You don't have the _right_ to practice potions, you filthy bitch," spat Yaxley as he eyed her with disgust.

"I was born with magic just like you," retorted Mary quickly, silently praying for a professor to walk by… or any one of her friends. Surely they should have followed her in the wake of such an embarrassing and horrifying situation as she would have - as she _has done_ - for them, right?

"How dare you compare yourself - " roared Yaxley, causing Mary to take a fearful step back, but Darius Mulciber stopped him.

"Ezra, please. I believe I have the perfect solution that will solve everyone's problems," said Mulciber giddily. He looked to Mary and she couldn't help but shiver involuntarily at his gleeful stare. "You see there's this spell I've been meaning to practice…" Mary gripped her wand and raised it to throw up a shield charm, but Mulciber was quicker.

"Imperio!"

Mary froze. A cooling sensation fell upon her, chilling her to the core. Her mind stopped and she instantly blanked. In the very back of her mind, she could feel a small sense of self… and she was terrified.

_Good girl_, an unfamiliar voice purred throughout her head, echoing slightly. _Snap your wand in half… because you do not deserve one, right?_ Mary wanted to scream as she watched herself snap her own wand in half. Laughter met her ears, but she stared on blankly.

_Now, I want you to finish the job. Go to the nearest bathroom and cut yourself all over until every last drop of your filthy blood drains into the sewers where it belongs_.

Marry suddenly found herself walking away. She willed herself to stop, but it was no use. She was walking to her death.

"What did you do?" asked Snape.

"Oh you know… exterminating."

Mary opened the door to the first floor bathroom. With strength she never knew she had, she broke off a piece of metal pipe from beneath the sink. She sat down on the floor and began to scrape the sharp, rusted pipe against her flesh. All over her arms and legs. There was no pattern, just blind destruction. She pleaded and begged herself from within the depths of her mind, but it was to no use. She was too deep within the spell that she did not even hear the door open.

* * *

"…Do you have a heart _at all_?!" shrieked Lily as she continued to berate Sirius Black, who was beginning to look more and more like a kicked puppy. He opened his mouth but Lily silenced him with a glare. "Did I sound _done_ to - " Before she could finish her sentence, however, a bloodcurdling scream tore through Hogwarts. Everyone froze in fear. The professors sprang into action, McGonagall quickly fleeing the hall. The sixth year Gryffindors found themselves standing up, in spite of their fears. Professor Flitwick stood up at the entrance, flanked by Professor Sinistra and Professor Slughorn.

"No one is to leave until we are given an all clear," said Flitwick as he began to put up safety wards. Lily collapsed back into the bench, tight-lipped and pale-faced. She didn't even respond to James Potter put an arm around her shoulders, whispering into her ear, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall found herself running to the direction of the scream as others followed quickly. She stopped and heard more cries of help, following them to the girls lavatory. She burst in, wand outstretched and gasping at the sight in front of her. Mary Macdonald was sitting in a pool of water and blood, maniacally fighting against Dorcas Meadowes who trying to pull away a stick of metal from the other girls' hand.

"She won't stop!" sobbed Dorcas in a panic.

"FINITE," boomed Dumbledore's voice. McGonagall jumped and Mary Macdonald instantly dropped the pipe, swaying back and forth confusedly. Dorcas stared wide-eyed in fear. Mary looked down at her skin, completely covered in scars and began to shake and sob violently.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" was all she managed to get out. Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes blazed as he sent a patronus to Madame Pomfrey to expect an emergency. He turned to Dorcas, eyes softening as they landed on the panicking girl.

"Thank you, Miss Meadowes, for your sheer show of bravery. 50 points to Hufflepuff. If Pomona could direct you back to the common room perhaps. We must take Miss Macdonald to the wing at once. Mary, I _must_ put you under or you might cause internal bleeding by your shaking," said Dumbledore in a calm voice. Just then, Mary Macdonald let out a shudder, slipped into darkness, and moved no more.

* * *

The next morning, the Great Hall was in a state of frenzy. No one knew what had happened yesterday and the teachers had not said anything either. With exams coming up in mere days, it seemed as though every students' stress levels increased tenfold. The sixth year Gryffindor girls looked blankly at their empty plates of food. Mary Macdonald had not returned to the dorms last night.

The Marauders had taken to sit themselves next to the girls, as if forming a protective wall around them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students looked up hungrily, waiting for Dumbledore to quench their wish for the truth. He placed both his hands on his podium and sighed softly to himself before speaking.

"I apologize to you all for not coming to you sooner. I know you are all worried about yesterday morning's events, alas, many courses of action prevented me from discoursing your anxieties any earlier than now," Dumbledore paused and cleared his throat. "Mary Macdonald -" At this point, Lily's face fell into her hands and her body shuddered with a sob. " - was attacked in the corridors. It is believed the Imperious curse was used." He paused and watched in woe as horror filled the faces of the young students in front of him. "Luckily, another student happened to pass by, which was the source of the scream yesterday." Dumbledore didn't linger on the fact that Dorcas Meadowes was staring at the table in front of her with a blank expression. "Mary Macdonald was taken to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey believes she'll make a full recovery. Unfortunately, Miss Macdonald was taken home and will not be joining us for the last two weeks of this school year. I implore anyone who has information to step forward now before the consequences of these actions become greater," said Dumbledore slowly, eyeing the hall through angry eyes. When no one spoke he nodded. "Very well. Until we find out what exactly happened, no one is allowed to leave their common rooms without an assigned partner and curfew has been pulled back to 7 PM." Some of the students groaned but Dumbledore held up a palm.

"It deeply saddens me that students can do this to one another." He lifted a hand away from the podium and towards a candle that floated near him. With a quick wave over it, the flame disappeared beneath his palm… and, as he pushed his hand back, fire appeared once more. "Think of the choices you make carefully, because in the very end of it all, the future before us does not rest on the events to come, but on our decisions, on the paths we take, on the fates we have _together_. The future before us all does not rest on what will happen next… but, on what we choose to do about it."

* * *

**A/N: Don't look at me I have no self control **

**YES YES another story stop giving me those looks! But it's vacation! Anyway, hope you enjoy! And don't worry, this is not the end of the story... just the beginning! ;)**


	2. ii

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I  
I'm a bad woman to keep  
Make me mad, I'm not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my color comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back_

_- Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore_

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 1ST, 1977**

40 minutes.

40 freaking minutes.

40 _long_, freaking minutes.

My parents took 40 minutes to say goodbye to me. Frankly, I couldn't wait to rid myself of the pair. I loved my parents to death, but for the past couple of months, they had barely let me out of their site. Still, I suppose they were warranted in their overprotective ideals. It's not every day you get a letter from the magical school you went to saying your daughter was put under a spell to kill herself.

I kicked at the ground with my black boots absentmindedly and went over to a small little concession stand. "How much for a fish and chips?" I asked the man, pulling out a small pouch of money I had.

"70 pence," he muttered gruffly. I froze and gave him an incredulous look.

"70 pence? You're shittin' me!" I scoffed, putting a hand on my hip, attempting to look as domineering as possible. The old Mary Macdonald would never have argued, but the new Mary Macdonald was different.

"Do I look like I'm willing to bargain 'ere, missy? Either buy the chips or stop wasting my time," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. I huffed and straightened up, handing him a bit of money.

"Just the chips, then." He handed me a small tray of chips and I took a packet of ketchup, going back to where I'd left my stuff near a bench. I sat down and ate my chips, noting that I should be boarding the train in about 15 minutes. I finished my chips quickly, wondering why I hadn't eaten a stronger breakfast. Then I could have avoided the rude man. I scrunched up my nose and glared at him while he flipped me the bird.

_So rude_.

I couldn't help but wince as I pushed my trolley into the wall. I'd run into enough walls in my time to be permanently scarred, thank you very much. I looked around to see if any of my friends had made it yet.

"MARY MACDONALD, YOU OLD BINT!" I turned around to see a flurry of red and blonde attack my face as I was hugged. I also went slightly deaf at all the squealing. Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon pulled away with wide smiles and I shook my head at them.

"Oh gods, Mary your _hair_ - "

"Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"You had the longest hair in all of Hogwarts - "

"It looks so good - "

"Can you even tie it now?"

"Very punk rock!"

"Oh, Mary, we've missed you - "

"It's been way too long!"

"I mean we didn't even know if you were coming back - "

"_Marlene_!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"What? It's true - " said the blonde girl rolling her eyes.

"That's so insensitive, you twit!"

"Oi, don't call me a twit, you twat!"

"Don't call me a twat!"

I groaned loudly and put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Too much talking!" I said loudly.

"I agree. Now what the _hell_ did you do to your hair?" I turned around to see a grinning Alice Stone. I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. Where it was once wavy and long - enough to reach to my arse in all honesty - it was now barely past my chin in a small bob.

"Went to the States. Partied a bit too hard in New Orleans," I said wistfully, pulling my beanie over my head. "Also, I found the love of my life." The girls perked up instantly and I rolled my eyes fondly at them before sighing happily. "His name is saxophone and I've never heard anything more beautiful. You guys, I've never known I could love anything as much I love jazz. I almost had an affair with folk, but jazz just stirs something deep within me," I said with a grin.

"That sounds way too kinky to have just come from your lips," a familiar voice said and I swallowed. The girls all looked at me with upset expressions, but I stood up straight and found myself staring at the cheeky face of Sirius Black.

"If you think anything _comes_ out of my _mouth_, then Hogwarts needs a new sex god." I heard a loud cough from behind me and Marlene burst out laughing. Alice's mouth dropped open and Lily bit her lip and turned red. Oh, Lily, the old saint. Sirius' grin widened. He threw his head back with a loud laugh and shook his head with mirth.

"Oh, Macdonald, we've missed you round these parts," he said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Fuck _off_, Black. Aren't you three short of your homoerotic boy band?" I said shrugging away and glaring.

"Damn, Macdonald. Someone's a little spicy, aren't they?" I didn't answer and he shrugged. "James is, er, attending to serious business. Remus and Pete are holding a compartment for us I think."

"That was a rhetorical question because honestly, _I couldn't give a shit_." With that, I turned on my heel and hopped upon the train, my heart beating erratically at the sight of Sirius. His smile was burned forever in my mind and I grit my teeth.

"What in the _bloody hell_ was that?!" asked Marlene, instantly behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Lily and Alice following as well.

"I've had an epiphany, loves," I said, sliding into an empty compartment. The girls joined. Lily next to me, Alice and Marlene across from me. They looked at me expectantly. Oh, right. My epiphany. "You know why I was attacked?" The girls instantly became uncomfortable. I knew they would. Everyone had been tiptoeing around me ever since it'd happened, which only made things worse. Nobody realized how often I'd look down at my arms to see the cuts still there on my skin, no matter how healed they were. I could always see them. "I was attacked because I was an easy target. I was always the innocent one, you know? Little Mary Mac with the long hair and the bug eyed stare at _Sirius Black_, hoping that one day the Marauder would notice her. It's so stupid," I said, flicking my hair out of my eyes. "Well, _fuck her_. I'm not going to be forgotten. I'm not going to be a victim."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Lily after a long pause. The girls still looked distinctly uncomfortable and I stood up. I hated silence. I just… I couldn't deal with it ringing in my ears. When it was silent, my mind drifted. I had always been an avid daydreamer… though recently all I seemed to drift off into were nightmares.

"I have to pee," I stated quickly. Pee? Really? That's the best you could do, Macdonald. Pathetic. I slipped out of the compartment, walking for a bit before walking right into James Potter. I ended up on my arse, looking up in confusion at his grinning face.

"Having fun down there?"

"Help me up, you goddamn tree of a boy," I said with a scowl. He laughed and grabbed my hand, hoisting me up as if I were weightless.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not dead, if that's what you mean."

"Eh, it'll have to do," he responded breezily. "Also, _tree of a boy_?" He looked at me with a cheery grin and I frowned, my face flushing slightly.

"I was just knocked on my arse. Excuse me if my insults aren't up to par, O Mighty Captain Potter of the Morons." James threw his head back and laughed loudly at that. He and Sirius were so similar, I mused to myself. I'd always had a strange friendship with James Potter. I was supposed to hate him since my best friend hated him and all, but after he saved my life from being attacked by a venomous plant in Herbology, I found he wasn't so bad.

"That's what I like about you, Mary Mac. You're a reliable disappointment to me." I grinned at him, slapping his cheek slightly.

"You cheeky little shit," I said in response, though I was smiling. I was glad for James. He was one of the only people in the world who would never give you pity. I was sick of the frowns and sad eyes constantly thrown my way. It was annoying as hell.

"Oh! Guess what? You're looking at Hogwarts' new Head Boy!" I felt my eyes widen and my gaze instantly fell to his chest where a gleaming badge shone on his chest.

_James Potter_

_Head Boy_

"No _shit_. Huh, looks like old Dumbledore's finally lost his fucking mind, eh?" I said, tapping at the badge with my pinky. James swatted at my hand with a mock huff of annoyance.

"Excuse me, I'm the _perfect_ candidate for Head Boy, thank you very much! I'm a true leader, charming and gorgeous and fun and handsome and intelligent and blessed with devilishly good looks." I giggled in response.

"Oh yeah, because that's what one looks for in a Head Boy, Pothead." James rolled his eyes at me.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, oh, _how does_ your garden grow?" He muttered deadpan.

"With weeds and a picket fence decorated with the testicles of men I've slain," I said in a serious voice, nodding curtly. James raised a surprised brow at me before his lips turned up at the corners in the typical smirk of his.

"Well, _well_, look who suddenly found their bark," he said, his smirk mocking me in a way that I wanted to smack it off his face. I folded my arms and sniffed.

"I had a near-death experience, _sorry_." His face fell and I suddenly looked down in guilt. Here I was wanting everyone to forget and then I go and bring it up. It was so fucked up. _I _was being so fucked up. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I didn't mean - that was stupid. Can we forget I said that?" He met my gaze, his hazel eyes glinting and he shook his head.

"How many virgins does it take to screw in a light bulb?" he blurted out. I bit my lips and smiled at him fondly. James Potter: Actual Knight in Shining Armor.

"Dunno. How many?"

"Nun. Virgins haven't screwed anything yet," he said brightly, looking so proud of his little wit that I burst out in giggles.

"You're so stupid, you mucker."

"Yeah, but I'm a mucker that made Head Boy," he said, breaking out in a little dance that involved waving his hips and arms. I snorted and turned back around. Any longer and the girls would start wondering if I had bladder problems. "Oi! Tell Evans not to forget about the Prefect's meeting! I wonder who made Head Girl…" I waved him off lazily and walked back into my compartment, only to see Sirius, Remus and Peter. I inwardly groaned. What the fuck was up with the world sending me all these Marauders? I turned to Lily with a cheery grin.

"Don't you have a prefect's meeting to go to?" She blanched.

"Oh, shit! Remus, Alice?" I looked at Alice.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh! Guess what? I'm Head Girl!" said Lily with a flick of her hair, the golden badge gleaming on her chest. I felt my jaw drop and I laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" she asked with a frown. I shook my head.

"I'm so _happy for you_," I said. Oh god, did neither James or Lily know they were each other's partners for the rest of the year? Damn, I'd love to see their faces when they found out.

"Yeah, and now _I_ get stuck with the 7th year prefect badge," huffed Alice, though she was smiling slightly.

"And you're the cutest little prefect in all the land, cheers, Al," I said smiling at her. She winked at me before following Lily out.

"Good to see you, Mary," smiled Remus. I tipped an imaginary hat at him.

"'Ta, Lupin. Take pictures for me?" I asked. He grinned and winked before slipping out of the compartment. I turned back around to see Sirius and Peter chatting while Marlene leaned sleepily against the window of the train, watching the scenery go by with a bored expression. I pulled my beanie off and shook my hair, stuffing the hat in a large pocket of my green anorak. Sirius paused and looked at me. My heart raced slightly but I refused to let Sirius Black affect me. I was over him. He called me a different name for Christ's sake.

"Nice haircut, Macdonald. Very punk rock," he said with a nod.

"That's what _I_ said!" grinned Marlene, sitting up straight, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, did you lot hear? Dumbledore apparently managed to snag Mathieu for the Halloween Ball!"

"What's a Mathieu?" I asked in confusion.

"Only the newest singing sensation," explained Sirius with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's the reason all the birds are _mental_," said Peter, scrunching up his nose. Marlene made a loud noise of indignation and I couldn't help but laugh, though I stopped as Sirius laughed loudly. He threw an arm around his friend.

"And you wonder why we call you tactless, Wormtail." I moved next to Marlene and sat down.

"So, what else have I missed while in incapacitation," I asked before wincing. There I go again with the awkward comments. Marlene blinked and Sirius looked away. I bit my lip.

"Sirius sported a _trilby_ for the entire last week of school," said Peter. I looked at him with a grateful smile before raising an eyebrow at the boy who groaned. Marlene shrieked in laughter.

"Oh, _right_! Merlin, that was hilarious," she said in between huffs of laughter.

Sirius opened his mouth, closed it, then said in a very dignified manner, "Yeah, well all the girls loved it, so who cares what you think McKinnon?" I frowned at that and shook my head at him. How long exactly did it take him to find someone else to snog after me? Marlene and Sirius began to argue and I tuned them out, gritting my teeth together. I imagined myself back in Louisana, sitting in the hospital and listening to the noises of the city. All those smooth jazz hits, the way the city sparkled as if alive at night, the edginess of the people, the way they all lived without cares, without hesitations…

"DID YOU KNOW?!" I jumped as Lily burst into the compartment. Sirius and Peter looked frightened for their lives and Marlene looked confused. "Did you know Potter was _Head Boy_?!"

"James Potter is Head Boy? Has Dumbledore gone _mad_!" asked Marlene in shock. Lily threw her hands up in the air and walked into the compartment.

"That's what I'm saying! How did this happen? He's not even been a _Prefect_! Isn't that against the rules or summat?" she asked with a pout, sitting down. Alice followed her in looking sheepish and patted the girl on the arm.

"Well, he's Dumbledore, innit? I reckon he can do whatever the hell he wants," said Sirius with a shrug.

"I guess it's like playing tag at recess in primary," I explained to Lily. "Remember? You make up the rules as you go, and they always benefit you!" Lily turned to me with a frown and as if I were mental.

"That doesn't even make sense, Mary. How would anyone benefit from Potter as Head Boy?"

"Maybe his parents bribed Dumbledore. The Potter's are loaded, right?" I asked with a shrug.

"Shut up, Mary. No one bribed anyone," spat Sirius. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't talk to her like that, _Black_!" shouted Lily, throwing a menacing glare his way. Peter shrank at her glare though Sirius matched her stare with a steely one of his own.

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want, Red. Can't tell me what to do," he said with a scoff. Lily let out a noise of indignation.

"You're _all_ the same! You idiotic little - "

"_Lily_," I said interrupting her. "It's fine, yeah? He just told me to shut up. It's not like he asked to fuck me or something. Jeez," I muttered.

"Are you asking, Macdonald?" asked Sirius, his eyes suddenly gleaming with mischief. First, he needed to see a psychologist about his mood swings. Second, oh, _now_ he remembers my name.

"Go wank yourself off to a picture of one of your relatives, Black." The entire compartment went silent and Sirius' narrowed his eyes at me.

"Too far, Macdonald. Too. _Fuckin_. Far," he growled. I nearly shivered. But that was something the old Mary Macdonald would have done. The new and improved Mary Macdonald flicked her hair and licked her lips.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" I asked in a coddling voice. Sirius merely stood and stomped off. Peter scrambled after him. Remus nodded to us before following them with a sigh.

"That was _way_ harsh, Mary," said Alice in a disapproving tone, her lips pursed. I shrugged.

"He _deserves_ it… or did everyone forget he called me _Molly_ last term?" The girls all quieted and I sighed softly. I felt guilty again. Maybe the world wasn't ready for the new and improved Mary Macdonald if all everyone did was judge me for everything I did.

I tried the nice girl thing.

Didn't exactly work out for me.

So everyone could just _shove off_.

"We should probably change, Mary," said Marlene with a nod to the door. I nodded and grabbed my clothes, heading off to the bathrooms behind the blonde girl. We quickly changed in the bathrooms. I waited for her to finish getting ready and when she stepped out of the stall, she raised her eyebrow at me.

"I didn't know girls were suddenly allowed to wear trousers," she said with, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"They're not," I supplied with a grin. I had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to wear trousers. No need to traumatize everyone with the jagged cuts that decorated every bit of my skin. She clucked her tongue at me before fixing her hair in the mirror. We linked arms and headed down the train back to our compartment. She updated me on all the gossip I missed and I giggled at her commentary. I had always been a bit jealous of Marlene - well, jealous of all the girls. Marlene was absolutely beautiful with her blonde hair, perfect cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. She had a no-care attitude that was half of the inspiration for my own turnaround. She didn't care about what she said nor did she care about what others thought of her. She was a bit of a Quidditch maniac and cursed worse than the saltiest sailor, but it was all part of her charm. Lily Evans was practically a goddess in her own right. She was gorgeous without ever having to try. Long, thick lashes surrounding her emerald eyes and supple pink lips all under a wave of silky red hair. She was just as feisty as Marlene, though most of her angry resolve was directed to James Potter. Otherwise, she was the nicest person. However, never as nice as Alice Stone. She was the sweetest person I'd ever met and though she could be quite the cheeky little thing, you could never hate her. We always told her she should have been in Hufflepuff, but Alice had the strongest ambitions out of all of us to be an Auror. She wanted to be a superhero which was impressive in its own right. Not many Aurors in the world, let alone _female_ Aurors.

They were all so interesting. And then there was me, Mary Macdonald. Completely average. Not as loud as Marlene, not as smart as Lily, not as sweet as Alice. Not enough of anything. Barely enough of anything to have a real personality. But that would change… because _I_ changed. I couldn't help but glance into the Marauders compartment as they all laughed loudly. I groaned inwardly as my eye caught Sirius, who was leaning on Remus for support while guffawing at his friends' antics.

I would _never _allow myself to be forgotten ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Glad to see a good (albeit small) response to this story! I hope everyone enjoys this extra long chapter. I was trying to get personalities established you know~ Also, does 70 pence sound about right for a fish and chips in 1979? I saw that they were about 50p in '75 so I just added a bit plus have you ever noticed that train stations and airports always sell little things for so much more than they should be?! THEY'RE ALL MONEY THIEFS I'M TELLIN YA!**

**As always, hope you enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing! Let me know what you guys want to see! Any pairings in particular? Comment below and let me know! *grins***


End file.
